Black Receiver
|other names= , |parent jutsu=Outer Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Madara Uchiha~manga, Nagato, Obito Uchiha |debut manga=327 |debut anime=80 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |ova debut=Naruto x UT |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This ability is usable by Rinnegan users, through the Outer Path to create multi-purpose black rods capable of transmitting chakra. Overview Each user of this technique has the ability to manipulate the shape and size of each receiver to fit their need. As shown, every variation of the charka receiver allows the user to transmit their chakra and by extension techniques across vast distances. According to Shizune, these receivers act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch whilst currently receiving chakra.Naruto chapter 420, page 15 They possess incredible durability, damaging every scalpel Shizune used to extract just a small sample during her autopsy of the first Animal Path,Naruto chapter 418, page 14 and even displaying some resistance when struck by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan.Naruto chapter 565, pages 12-13 When employed offensively, they have shown to be capable of easily piercing through their target,Naruto chapter 381, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 598, pages 9-10 Usage These rods were first seen being used by Nagato, the leader of Akatsuki. They were embedded into the bodies of his Six Paths of Pain which allowed him to manipulate said bodies by transmitting his chakra to them via the rods which had been embedded into his own body by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path when he summoned it during his battle with Hanzō of the Salamander.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-10 Nagato used these not only for this supplementary purpose but also as weapons which, when used to pierce the enemy, disrupted their chakra flow by injecting them with his own.Naruto chapter 420, pages 8-9 Through this means he also had the ability to take control of a living person.Naruto chapter 444, pages 3-4 The rods were originally used by Madara Uchiha, who imbued his will into several, one of which he left protruding from the navel of a living clone replica of Hashirama Senju.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 During the process of saving Obito Uchiha's life as well, Madara inserted some of these rods into his body, which he later used as a fail safe attempt to revive himself with the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique attempting to take control of the young Uchiha's body.Naruto chapter 605, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 636, pages 15-17''Naruto'' chapter 637, page 1 The results of which covered Obito's body in black matter. Obito Uchiha later made use of these rods in the form of giant stakes to incapacitate larger targets and bombard opponents with overwhelming attacks. Variation Chakra Receiver Rods Nagato upon summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path during his confrontation with Hanzō of the Salamander was pierced by several of these all of which originated from the navel of the statue. From there, he incorporated their use in his Six Paths of Pain technique, where he implanted the receivers into a number of corpses at various points along their body, much like piercings. Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own, while bestowing each with certain abilities that Nagato wielded thanks to his Rinnegan. The many animals summoned through the Animal Path technique also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that Nagato controlled them in a similar manner.Naruto chapter 375, pages 8-12 When using the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, several of these receivers were pierced into Nagato's back in order to allow him to transfer his chakra to the statue and in doing so, manipulate it. During the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi utilised these same rods to control his own Six Paths of Pain comprised entirely from reincarnated jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body.Naruto chapter 565, pages 10-11 By using them to manifest chakra chains, he was able to maintain authority over even the tailed beasts sealed within the jinchūriki, while retaining a connection between the beasts and the Demonic Statue.Naruto chapter 569, pages 2-7 Chakra Disruption Blade These chakra disruption blades are the bladed versions of the chakra receivers. Nagato was able to extend the blades as needed from both arms of any Path, at various lengths. He can also detach the blade from the arms when requiring to use several of them,Naruto chapter 442, pages 7-8 or be thrown as projectiles.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167. These blades disrupt the chakra of anyone it pierces, disorienting their movements and when a victim is stabbed by the blades, the Rinnegan appears in their mind.Naruto chapter 420, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 435, page 15 These blades are very sharp, as they were able to pierce the skin of Sage Mode users whose bodies were noted to be hardened to a greater degree by the natural energy. Though the blades are made from durable material, they can be broken with enough force.Naruto chapter 433, page 7 However, due to being made of the same material as the chakra receivers are, they are durable enough to wear down metal blades such as scalpels without any trouble. Not only that, these blades are strong enough to deflect Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi arrows despite them being made of flames.Naruto chapter 637, page 8 Nagato, due to being immobile, can fire his chakra disruption blades from his mechanical seat, which then allows him to control the victims like one of the paths due to the close proximity between each other. Naruto was able to resist Nagato's influence with the help of both Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails chakra.Naruto chapter 444, pages 3-4 Madara plans to use the Chakra Disruption Blade to control Hashirama Senju to force him to use his Senjutsu against Obito Uchiha. Chakra Receiver Stakes These stakes greatly differ in size and design. However, not unlike the other variations, the user is capable of channelling their chakra through it. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito Uchiha employed these against Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. He keeps them stored in another dimension, and readily deployed them when desired. When applied with enough force, they can pierce the flesh of fully transformed tailed beasts. Also like the simpler chakra receiver, the user can channel their chakra into the stakes to manifest chakra chains, with which he is capable of binding the powers of a tailed beast. Other Media In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, Pain has a technique called , in which he simply dashes at the opponent and stabs them with the blade variant, causing their controls to become temporarily reversed; an enhanced "Full Throttle" version is also available, called . As no specific name was given for these weapons in the manga, this may imply that they are officially known as . Trivia * The main difference between the simple chakra receivers and their bladed version, is that the receivers begin transmitting chakra to his Six Paths of Pain when they are activated.Naruto chapter 516, page 15 Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them.Naruto chapter 427, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 425, page 13 These on the other hand, are used in battle and only transmits chakra when Nagato wants.Naruto chapter 420, pages 8-9 * It has been shown that the receivers inserted in the reincarnated jinchūriki move position when they go through a transformation and get bigger. As seen with Rōshi, he transformed into Son Gokū's full form. It moved from the chest, up to its neck.Naruto chapter 569, page 7 References